One More Day
by Blaney
Summary: Jack and Cassie take sometime to grieve. I don't know if we can have song lyrics in it or not, but the story doesn't same to flow as well with out it. Let me know what you think, otherwise enjoy


One More Day

By Blaney

Don't own them, just play with them every now and then to exercise demons

Season 7 Heroes that's pretty much it

Feedback is greatly appreciated

Summery: Jack and Cassie deal with their loss

This story is based loosely on two other stores:

_Miss you most of All_ by: CJAY

_Crazy Like a Fox_ by Mara Greengrass

Song _One more day_ by Diamond Rio, and the song writer, I also don't own it just used it to get my point across.

Cassie wanted to spend the night; it was the day that they had to bury Janet. Sam bless her heart tried to run interference for me, she knew I wanted to be alone. But I shook my head no, I know Cassie needed to spend time with me, I am the closest thing to a father she has. Even though I don't get to spend the time with her I want to, what with saving the world, all of them. Cassie, she's been through so much, first the only survivor of her entire world, then to come so close to dying, now to lose her mom. It's a wonder she's not more closed off. I tell Carter to inform the General that Cassie and I well be at my house for the next day or two.

We stop off at her house to get some things for her to wear and other personal items, don't ask me, like any other normal man I don't want to know. I can see the tears there just below the surface, I've been told by Sam, Daniel and the others that she has stayed with that she has not cried. She wastes no time there moving with a speed that impressed even an old military man like me. At the same time it saddens me because it means that she has not started dealing with the loss yet which it's only been a couple of days, but I plan on seeing what I can do to fix this before it eats her up inside, trust me I know what that's like.

When we get to my house I already feel the effects of the less then week old injuries not to mention all the other injuries I have accumulated over the years. _Damn, I don't another reminder of Janet but just thinking of my injuries reminds me that I should have died not her, and all the times she has pulled me back from death's door_. I hope Cassie did not see the look of sadness I know that my eyes have in them. I need to be strong for her.

"Go grab a shower and get ready for bed, I don't know about you but I am about beat." I tell her as we walk through the front door. She just looks at me and then nods her head to indicate she was tired to. She has not said a word sense we got in to my truck, not that I have been talking up a storm either.

I call the local pizza place and order a large, that should be more then enough, nether one of us are hungry. When she comes down in sweats I tell her the moneys for the pizza is on the table by the door. As I go upstairs to change out of my dress uniform.

_Man I can't remember moving this slow feeling every one of my 48 years and then some. It takes me more then twice as long to get showered and changed in to sweats_. The pizza boy knocked on the door as I was coming down the stairs. Now I know that I acted like a father because the boy is look at Cassie like a piece of candy and only the fact that I would have to explain why I beat the crap out of some delivery boy to the General, okay and the fact that I am moving slower then someone twice my age, is the reason that I only gave the pizza box to Cassie and gave the boy a look that would of made any father proud. Needless to say he beat a hasty retreat back to his car. "Smart boy" I mutter under my breath.

When I waked in to the kitchen Cassie had already put plates and the pizza on the table, and had her head in the fridge I could see the mischief look in her eyes when she stepped away from the fridge with two beers. I gave her a look that would make Teal'c with his eyebrow raising looks, proud. After she holds one out for me, I shake my head no, she turns and puts them both back.

"Got some Pepsi if, you want it?" I tell her as I reach in the grab a can. I see her nod her head yes and grab another one. We sit down at the table and eat, nether saying much, not that I am surprise by this. We barely finish half of the pizza.

I tell her to go see what's on TV while I clean up the kitchen. I see she has the set on but is not paying attention, she's staring off in to space. I quietly sit down beside her, she jumps when I take the remote out of her hand. She just gets this strange look on her face then snuggles up next to me, mindful of my aches and pains. We just sit there and watch TV, I think the history channel I was not paying that much attention. Until I see her looking at me with a smile on her face. "And just what are you smiling at young lady?" I ask her glad that she is at least smiling, something I have not seen a lot lately.

"I just asked you a question in really bad Russian and you answered back speaking better then my teacher." She said looking at me. "Why do you act dumb and just what other things can you do?" she asks me.

"Well, as for why I 'act' dumb, it's my job to make sure that my team thinks of all the choices before they make it, and often when I make them dumb the explanation down for me to 'follow,' they get the answer themselves. And just between you and me, cause if you tell I well deny every word. I can speak 6 different languages, fluently and understand another 4 including Goa'uld, and I do have a PhDs in engineering, and history. You can't be my rank if you don't have at least a Masters."

"Your team has no idea, that you're as smart as them?" she looks at me in surprise.

"I am not as smart as Carter and Daniel, but I think Teal'c is aware that I am not as dumb as I play. Besides it's not my team that I want to think I am dumb, it's the enemy, who normally do, and it has saved me and my team more then once."

We continue to talk about little things like that and it's not until she tells me that she's going to bed that I realize we never talked about the things that I wanted to get her to talk about to start the healing process. "Damn, Janet you raised a smart girl." I mutter to myself as I look up towards heaven, where I know she's looking down on us and I hope she's watching over Charlie for me.

I can feel the sadness in me the tears are close, I mutter under my breath "Damn it Janet I need your help she needs to start grieving and I don't know were to start."

I grab a small glass of Whiskey and pour a couple of shots in it. I need some music. It must be fate or God or something that the first song I hear on the Stereo is "One more Day" by Diamond Rio. That song is hauntingly accurate about what is going on in mine and Cassie's head now.

LAST NIGHT I HAD A CRAZY DREAM  
A WISH WAS GRANTED JUST FOR ME,  
IT COULD BE FOR ANYTHING  
I DIDN'T ASK FOR MONEY  
OR A MANSION IN MALIBU  
I SIMPLY WISHED, FOR ONE MORE DAY WITH YOU

_I wish Cassie could get to spend one more day with you Janet, neither she nor I got to say goodbye to you._

ONE MORE DAY  
ONE MORE TIME  
ONE MORE SUNSET, MAYBE I'D BE SATISFIED  
BUT THEN AGAIN  
I KNOW WHAT IT WOULD DO  
LEAVE ME WISHING STILL, FOR ONE MORE DAY WITH YOU

_But we both know that's the truth, if we had one more day I we would want one more day. _

FIRST THING I'D DO, IS PRAY FOR TIME TO CRAWL  
THEN I'D UNPLUG THE TELEPHONE  
AND KEEP THE TV OFF  
I'D HOLD YOU EVERY SECOND  
SAY A MILLION I LOVE YOU'S  
THAT'S WHAT I'D DO. WITH ONE MORE DAY WITH YOU

"I never did figure out what I felt for ya, did I Janet, you were always more then a friend to me, but we most likely would have never been lovers. But if you came back now, I would most assuredly hold you, you and Cassie both, our little strange family, and never let you go." I said to myself softly as the song came to the end.

Cassie scared me when she walked up and said "You loved my mother, didn't you." while standing just behind me.

Looking up at her I can see the surprise in her eyes when she saw the tears in mine. I just open my arms and she falls in to them, the tears steaming down her face. As I sit there holding her, tears falling down both our faces, I answer her question. "Yes in a way I do love your mother not the 'in love' way but more then a friend."

"But what about Sam?" she asks looking up at me.

"Well I do love Sam to, just not the same way I do your mother." I softly replied back to her.

"You mean did love my mother." She said very quietly

"No, I mean do love your mother, just because she's not here does not mean she gone, she will always be alive in your heart, Sam's heart, all the hearts of the all the people she as helped to save, including mine, I well never stop loving her in my heart." I state

"By the way if a word of this gets out, my reputation would be ruined, so if you talk I well deny all knowledge of these events." I tell her getting the laugh I wanted to get to keep the mood from getting way to deep.

_Thank you Janet, she and I well be alright now_. I think to myself, I swear I can feel someone else in the room with us.

A Woman and boy of about age 12 stand there and watch the scene in front of them. Slowly she turns around and taking his hand says to the little boy. "Come on Charlie, I think Jack and Cassie will be alright for now, will check in on them later." The young boy looks up at her and says, "I think your right Janet." As they walk back in to the light.


End file.
